gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Caribbean Wisemen
The Caribbean Wisemen are a group of people with a hunger for knowledge and understanding of the Caribbean. They collect various information, run tests and experiments, do expeditions and then compile their findings into documents about interesting things about the Caribbean. Their work isn't all boring because they study more than just a bunch of plants and numbers. They also study groups and much more. Subjects The following are just some of the many things The Caribbean Wisemen study. *Cartography *Astrology *Botany *Politics *Groups *Role-play *Noobs *Geography *Glitches *Sailing *Weaponry *Craftsmanship Membership About: In order to keep members active everyone has to earn their title, as everyone starts as a visionary. From Researcher and upwards you may hold more than one position, because from then the research becomes specialization. You could be an Elder of Glitches, a Wiseman of Sailing and a Researcher of Noobs and Weaponry. This means that you would have done a lot of research on glitches, quite a bit of research on Sailing and just a few on Noobs and Weaponry. More than one person can be a Researcher and Wiseman of a specific subject but only one person can be an Elder of the subject. Promotions: To become a Visionary you only need to ask to join and to be accepted if you meet the requirements for joining. To become a Scholar you must do one basic study on any subject and compile your findings in a document. The Chief Elder or the Elder of the subject of your study will review the findings document you made and if it is legible you will move up to Scholar. To become a Researcher you must do two basic studies of the same subject and compile your findings and be a co-researcher in one other members' studies of any subject. The Chief Elder or the Elder of the subject of your study will review the findings document you made and if it is legible you will move up to Researcher of the subject you studied. If you want to become a researcher of more than one subject simply do this again but for the study you have in mind. To become a Wiseman you must do three studies of the same subject and compile your findings and be a co-researcher in two other members' studies of any subject. The Chief Elder or the Elder of the subject of your study will review the findings document you made and if it is legible you will move up to Wiseman of the subject you studied. If you want to become a Wiseman of more than one subject simply do this again but for the study you have in mind. To become an Elder of a Subject you must do five non-basic studies of the same subject and compile your findings and be a co-researcher in three other members' studies of any subject. The Chief Elder will review the findings document you made and your history in the group. If it is legible you will move up to Elder of the subject you studied. Positions: *Chief Elder - Jack Pistol *Elder of Cartography - Vacant *Elder of Astrology - Vacant *Elder of Botany - Vacant *Elder of Politics - Vacant *Elder of Groups - Vacant *Elder of Role-play - Vacant *Elder of Noobs - Vacant *Elder of Geography - Vacant *Elder of Glitches - Vacant *Elder of Sailing - Vacant *Elder of Weaponry - Vacant *Elder of Craftsmanship - Vacant *Wiseman - Vacant *Wiseman - Vacant *Wiseman - Vacant *Wiseman - Vacant *Wiseman - Vacant *Researcher - Vacant *Researcher - Vacant *Researcher - Vacant *Researcher - Vacant *Researcher - Vacant *Scholar - Jeremiah Garland *Scholar - Johnny Coaleaston *Scholar - Vacant *Scholar - Vacant *Scholar - Vacant *Visionary - Lawrence Daggerpaine *Visionary - Bill Plunderbones *Visionary - Matthew Blastshot *Visionary - Johnny Coaleaston *Visionary - Cad Bane *Visionary - Christopher Crane *Visionary - Captain Shadowsail *Visionary - Marc Cannonshot *Visionary - Jack Pistol *Visionary - John Breasly *Visionary - Pearson Wright *Visionary - Richard Sternsilver *Visionary - Samuel Redbeard *Visonary - Vacant *Visonary - Vacant *Visonary - Vacant *Visonary - Vacant *Visonary - Vacant Joining To join ask in comments. You will start out as a visionary if you meet the requirements for joining. Requirements for Joining Must Be: *Fairly intelligent *Fairly insane *Willing to earn your title. Must Not Be: *A Fool *Disruptive and uncivil *Power hungry Studies Astronomy: Title: '''Star Constelations and Behavior '''Researcher: Jack Pistol Co-Researchers: None as of yet. Document Authors: Jack Pistol Subjects: Astronomy. Status: Ongoing. Beginning Date: 11 December 1744 Date of Most Recent Update: 12 December 1744 Information: The Big Dipper star constellation was spotted above Isla Perdida on Kokoros on 11 December 1744 at approximately 9 PM UTC. The study is on-going and will try and track any movements based on dates, servers and times. TCW Big Dipper.png|Big Dipper sighting 11 December 1744 on Kokoros. Glitches Title: '''??? '''Researcher: Christopher Crane Co-Researchers: None as of yet. Document Authors: Christopher Crane Subject: Glitches. Status: Ongoing. Beginning Date: 12 December 1744 Date of Most Recent Update: Unknown Information: There are thousands of glitches across the game. One of which is the Swift Foot Glitch. It is triggered by drinking a Hermitonic. The more Hermitonics that the user drinks, the faster they can run, and the higher they can jump. Very helpful for getting to various areas, as well as fighting enemies that may pose a threat. The specific ingredients of a Hermitonic are all Top Secret, in order to prevent the drink from being exposed. This would eventually lead to the ingredients becoming extinct, whether due to mass-production or people trying to wipe the drink out. Ships and Sailing: Title: '''Ship's Designs Study '''Researcher: '''Johnny Coaleaston '''Co. Researchers: '''None as of yet. '''Document Authors: '''Johnny Coaleaston '''Subject: '''Ships and Sailing '''Status: '''Ongoing '''Beginning Date: '''December 12, 1744 '''Date of Most recent Update: '''December 12, 1744 '''Information: During the time period the game takes place in, and generally every year after the first boat was invented, ships were used as maratime transportation for merchants, militaries, and even regular passers-by. The boat, as it is most commonly called, is made to float upon water, and keep out leaks, enabling it to make transportation over water faster and easier. In Pirates of the Caribbean Online, ships are used by pirates for their common goal, to plunder. Ship of the Line - Ship Design Study Ship of the Line - 1750 The ship of the line, as its name suggests, was a ship, in a line. During most battles, ships of the line formed a single file line, to have all ship's broadisdes facing the enemy. Ranging from fourth rates of to first rates, wielding over 100 guns on up to three gundecks, these ships did not act as single ship action vessels, for their inability to maneuver with ease, and lack of speed. The main advantage, (out of the few these ships had) was the fact that they had sheer firepower, and enemy privateers sailing under her guns could be sunk in at least one full broadside. In the picture, notice how the stern cabins take up a small portion of the stern, while the gun deck stretches from nearly the far stern to the bow-peak of the ship. Notice the curves in the deck, and the tumblehome (not nearly as visible in this painting than others) also go the full length of the ship, and the peak style bow has a rounded shape to the side, forming a point at the far bow) and does not sport a bulky and wide peak. Ship of the Line - POTCO In the game Pirates of the Caribbean Online, ships of the line are NPC ships of the largest size. They are the flagships with Treasure Fleets. That fact is one of the few Disney made in cooperation with real life, however thy are still at fault. The formation the Treasure Fleets sail in, a circle with the ship of the line in the middle, is yet still wrong. As I previously stated in my Ship of the Line - 1750, the ships of the line fought in single-file lines, firing in unison at an enemy squadron. In POTCO, the amount of guns on a ship of the line compared to real life is horrendous. A ship of the line in game carries 12 broadside guns a side. 12. That is less than a real life sloop. Ponder on this thought. The stern cabins are a large fault as well, as the windows are less than half the size of a gunport. If you look aft, onto the poopdeck, you find two more gaping problems. The mizzenmast, not only in the incorrect location (it should be on the quarterdeck), merely has the triangular sail that we are accustomed to see on these ships. However, above the mizzensail, should rest the mizzentopsails, which the Disney SOTL lacks. Ship of the Line 1.png|A painting British ship of the line, from roughly around 1750. Ship_of_the_line.jpg|A screenshot of a ship of the line. Frigate - Ship Design Study Frigate 1.jpg|A painting of a British frigate around 1775. Catalog_Regular_Frigate.jpg|A screenshot of a regular frigate. Title: '''Ship's Crews Study '''Researcher: '''Johnny Coaleaston '''Co. Researchers: '''None as of yet. '''Document Authors: '''Johnny Coaleaston '''Subject: '''Ships and Sailing '''Status: '''Ongoing '''Beginning Date: '''December 28, 1744 '''Date of Most recent Update: '''December 28, 1744 '''Information: In the time of Pirates of the Caribbean Online, ships are as necessary to a pirate as rum. But a ship, especially the large war horses used by the players of the game, need crews. In POTCO, Disney absolutely failed in crew capacity on board ships, but that may be due to the lack of players on the game. During the 1740s and 1750s, and really until the early 1800s, crews were needed to steer ships, rig them, and to just do the daily necessary duties on board. Ship of the Line - Crew Study Coming soon. Title: '''Pirate Crews Study '''Researcher: '''Jason Yelloweagle '''Co. Researchers: '''None yet '''Document Authors: '''Jason Yelloweagle '''Subject: '''Ships and Sailing '''Status: '''Ongoing '''Beginning Date: '''December 29, 1744 '''Date of Most recent Update: '''December 29, 1744 '''Information: In Disney's POTCO pirate crews can help take down enemy ships and even repair the ship. In this study you will be shown the ways of a pirate crew in POTCO. Orginization: '''The orginazation of crews in POTCO is pretty good. Usually the captain of the ship will gather his friends together and have all the higher levels on the cannons and most of the lower levels repairing. This is a great strategy and is used by many a pirate. The only wrong thing in orginazation is that sometimes if you do not set the ships allowing list that friends will teleport and not do what they are told to do. But that is the only problem in orginization. '''Numbers: Coming soon... Geography: Title: Caribbean Islands of the 1740s Researcher: Jeremiah Garland Co-Researchers: None as of yet Document Author: Jeremiah Garland Subject: '''Geography '''Status: Ongoing Beginning Date: 13 December 1744 Date of Most Recent Update: 13 December 1744 Information: Geography is the science that studies the land, features, and phenomena of Earth. In Pirates of the Caribbean Online, the game is set entirely on the islands of the Caribbean Sea, located between North and South Americas. While most of the islands on which gameplay takes play are fictitious, there are indeed a few that historically coelist with the time period of the game: the 1740s. Errors: Port Royal Three clear examples of "nonfiction" locations in the game include Cuba, Tortuga, and Port Royal. However, the latter of which is actually not ''an island historically, but a major port city and the British capital of the Jamaican colony. In fact, during the game's time period of the 1740s, Port Royal is no longer in existance. In 1692, a good half-century before the game takes place, Port Royal underwent a massive earthquake, that completely destroyed it. In the following years, many attempts were made to rebuild the port, but all failed. Eventually, the capital was moved to Kingston, where it remains today. Why Disney chose Port Royal as a recurring location in the movie franchise is an enigma, as it clearly does noes parallel to true history. ''Cuba Cuba, on the other hand, is indeed properly titled. Other details keep this island from also being connected to history, though. Exampli gratias, compared to other islands in-game, Cuba appears almost equal in size, if not smaller. In reality, Cuba is the largest island in the Caribbean Sea, being roughly the size of the state of Pennsylvania. As far as history goes for the island, not much is known about Cuba during the 1740s other than it is still a colony of Spain. However, the sole location on the island, the Pantano Swamps, is fictitious. Also, it is suggested in-game that Cuba is infamous for its swamps, as most of the island is comprised of marsh. However, in reality, Cuba is not known for their swamps at all. Tortuga The island of Tortuga is probably the worst of all. First, it is worth mentioning the name of the island is a mystery in itself. It is best assumed the name is associated with the 'Dry Tortugas': a tiny cluster of islands located about 50 miles west of Key West, Florida. Ergo, there was no sole island called 'Tortuga', but rather, a collection. As just mentioned, the Dry Tortugas are not anywhere in the same vicinity of Cuba or Jamaica, thus another error. It is suggested in game that Tortuga is partially colonized by the British (due to forts in Theive's Den, the office in Tortuga Town, etc.). In reality, there are no records of the British ever even visiting ''the islands. On the contrary, the island of Tortuga could refer to a small island off the coast of Haiti, which was known as infamous hub for Caribbean pirates (as depicted in the movie and online game). However, it only served as a pirate stronghold until 1676, when it was conquered by French colonisits. This, again, is out of the movies' timeframe. One final guess as to what 'Tortuga' could refer to is the island of 'La Tortuga', located off the coast of Venezuela. However, this cannot qualify as it is too far away from the Jamaica-Cuba district. '''Theories' Many theories have been hypothosized as to what the remaining 'fictitious' islands may be allegories of. Padres Del Fuego Padres Del Fuego is best known for the large volcano that surmounts it. Given this information, a couple theories can be amassed. The first: St. Lucia. Like Padres Del Fuego, St. Lucia possesses a massive volcano, called Mt. Soufriere; one of the few still active in the Caribbean. Also like Padres Del Fuego, St. Lucia was a colony of the British during the 1740s. Furthermore, upon looking at a map, the shapes of both islands are fairly similar. St. Lucia.jpg Padres.jpg Isla de la Avaricia ''and ''Ile d'Etable de Porc Although both islands are fictitious, some theories could suggest what they may represent. One such theory is based primarily on the islands's controlling factions and locations. While Isla de la Avaricia is controlled by the Spanish, Ile d'Etable de Porc is controlled by the French. Likewise, two major islands of the Caribbean are controlled by these two nations: the islands of Hispaniola and Puerto Rico. Today, the earlier is divided into two countries on one island: Dominican Republic and Haiti. However, during the 1740s, it was only Haiti, and controlled entirely by France. Meanwhile, Puerto Rico is a steadfast Spanish colony. For further evidence, both are fairly close to Cuba and Jamaica (as they are in-game), and both are close to each other, with only a small strait seperating them (as the Mar de Plata seperates the two in-game islands). For further evidence, the French island of Hispaniola is slightly larger than the Spanish Puerto Rico, similar to how Ile d'Etable de Porc is slightly larger than Isla de la Avaricia. Also, in the small body of water that seperates Hispaniola and Puerto Rico, a tiny island known as Isle de Mona can be found. Perhaps this is an allegory of the small foggy rock-island in between Isle de la Avaricia and Ile d'Etable de Porc? More info to come Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Groups